My Little Shadow
by MegZoned
Summary: A story about a girl and her shadow, and how they fell in love. Ratings are subject to change. Like, really, really subject to change... Really.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_  
_**Hey guys! Welcome to page one of my story! (My FIRST story!)**_

_**This is going to go pretty fast... Maybe four or so chapters. The chapters are pretty short, but I hope they're okay! I'm pretty busy but I had the idea for this and couldn't help myself.**_

_**BRITTANA ENDGAME!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! PERIOD! I mean... I wish I did... Maybe just Santana... and Britt... And Blaine... After that, I'm good.**

_**(OH! AND PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, but be gentle. I'm tender.)**_

* * *

As the Sun began to set, a certain young woman felt herself being backed into a tree. Her lips were brutally attacked, as if the man were trying to eat her face. His whiskers scratched her face like sandpaper, but she pretended not to notice. She'd have to get used to this, anyways, right?  
He stopped for a moment with his forehead pressed against hers, if only to catch his breath, and whispered, "You are so beautiful." She couldn't dare open her eyes.

This was _wrong_. This whole situation was _wrong_.

He chuckled; the stench of what she could only guess had been nacho flavored Doritos on his breath had made her back away. But he was a boy. That type of smell was something she needed to get accustomed to if she wanted a normal, healthy relationship with this guy. As he pressed his mouth against hers once more, biting and licking on her bottom lip sloppily, a thought had passed through her mind.

What if she didn't _want_ a normal relationship? Of course, that was ridiculous and it didn't take her but a second to throw that thought out (amongst other similar ones, which had been coming to her more and more often.)

In order to shake that momentary insanity from her head, she kissed the boy back. She felt nothing. All she felt were his lips on hers, but that's what kissing was supposed to feel like, right? All of that, 'Fireworks, sparks, and lovey-dovey, ooey-gooey' crap was just made up to help kids sleep at night.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her lip and she cringed as Doritos and copper combined. She opened her eyes and saw the man's sly smirk. "My bad," he chuckled, indifferently. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed him away.

"Jerk!" She exclaimed as she backed out of his reach and turned to leave. She turned her head to make sure he wasn't going to follow her, but the girl wasn't so lucky. He frowned, but the frown turned upwards. "Playing hard to get now, huh?" He let out a throaty chuckle. "I like a challenge.." He licked his lips. "That's my girl."

She wanted to scream out, _'I'm NOT your girl!'_, but instead took off running.

* * *

The hiking trails around the forest were hard enough to find during the day, but the sun had gone and left no moon in its wake. _"Shit." _She muttered under her breath, having lost the trail. She heard the man calling for her. He was starting to get pissed.

She began panicking as she looked around for a shrub or ditch or ANYTHING that could hide her. The voice was getting closer and her heart raced. Without thinking, she ran deeper into the forest, away from the trail, until she found a large tree trunk to hide under. Then, deadly silence.

There was no breeze, no rustling of leave, no cricket chirp, as if all of nature wanted to watch what happened next.

His yelling had gotten louder, but then more hushed as the man ran further down the trail, away from her. She hadn't even noticed she was holding her breath until she sighed in relief, eyes filling with tears. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her jeans and she reached down to see who it was. It was at that moment she felt it.

Someone was watching her.

She willed herself to cry out to the person, but it only came as a whisper, "Who's there?"

Looking at the bright light of the phone just seconds before had left her with absolutely no night vision. Her recently-stilled heart began to pace once more, betraying her sense of sound as it pounded in her ears. Now blinded and deafened, the girl did the one thing nobody should ever do in this situation, according to almost every horror movie she had ever seen. She managed to get to her feet and run.

She ran with her hands stretched out in front of her to help avoid any obstacles that came in her way. She stumbled a few times, but managed to catch herself. (Maybe cheerleading training under Sue Sylvester had its perks.)

Her ability to see slowly came back to her as she raced forwards, noticing a small bit of light not too far by: The exit. She had to make it.

The strange thing about this game of cat-and-mouse was that, if she was the mouse, where was the cat? She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, leaning against a large rock. Her legs were sore and her lungs burned, the mystery stalker couldn't have been to far behind her, but all she could focus on was the light ahead. It was getting closer and closer, and the shout that accompanied it was very familiar; in a bad way.

'So much for an exit,' the exasperated girl sighed. She just couldn't catch a break. That's when a hand stretched across from behind her and covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Shhh…" hushed the captor, who she assumed was the creep that had watched her. She felt the hooded figure take her hand and lead her away from the light and back into the dark of the forest.

* * *

How long they had travelled and how far they went didn't matter to the girl, all that mattered was the familiar scent that had surrounded and warmed her from the inside out, the moment the captor grabbed her. Vanilla? Or was it watermelon? This question nagged at her. She should have been more concerned by the fact that she was running to _God knows where_ with the very person she had just been trying to get away from moments before; but she couldn't bring herself to worry. Something about the soft hands guiding her and the warm scent coming off this person had calmed her.

Her feet had stopped moving. The captor had stopped them and the girl looked up to see why, eyes widening as she took in the parking lot. Not only were they at the parking lot, but the captor had taken her straight to a little red Volkswagen beetle she recognized instantly. How did this person know which car was hers?

She turned around to ask just that, but the captor was nowhere to be found. She bit the inside of her lip, which had almost begun to heal from earlier, trying to steal a glance at the captor in the forest who had actually been her savior.

She grabbed her keys from her coat pocket and unlocked her car door. Checking her phone, she remembered the text she had received earlier and decided to reply.

_**QUINN:** hey hows the daaate? :P_

She had to think for a moment. How could she piece together the events of the night, and fit them into a single text message to her best friend? She sucked in a deep breath and sent a quick, sparse reply, before starting her car and driving into the night, away from the one of the strangest, most thrilling nights she had ever had.

* * *

Quinn laid on her bed and read a magazine as her phone began vibrating and playing, "Locomotion," her best friend's text tone. She read the message and smiled.

_**QUINN:**__ hey hows the daaate? :P_

_**BRITTBRITT:**__ exciting. im cming over2tll u abt it_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I did it! I found someone as bored as me to edit and proofread my story! So give it up for Hannah (Ms Fantastic, the Duchess of Awesome, and Lady of Amazingness.)**_

_**Anyways... No lady kisses in this chapter. So sorry :/ I'm just a big meanie and am going to make you wait a little bit longer. **_

_**And this chapter's kinda short compared to the last one... But I started the third one right after and it'll make up for this one! Pinky promise!**_

_**Anywhoooo... Oh! Right! Disclaimer's note!**_

_**Disclaimer****: I own Glee and all the pretty little characters contained within. Lol, jk. :)**_

_**Enjoyyyyy... and please review!**_

* * *

"And _THAT'S _where she saved me!"

A couple of days had passed since Brittany had been rescued by the hooded hero, but she could not shake the incident from her mind, so she had returned to the hiking trail during the day, with a tired Quinn in tow. Brittany had retraced her steps, starting at the place where Joel, or "_Bull_" as his friends referred to him, kissed her. She couldn't help but roll her tongue over the scab that had formed there. Now she stood pointing at a large tree stump, icy blue eyes in a daze as she got lost in her thoughts.

Quinn shook her head and sat on the stump, rolling her eyes. She felt bad about what had happened with the boy, having set them up on the date under the pretense that he was kind-hearted and caring, but she knew her best friend's imagination had a way of running wild.

She chuckled as she dusted herself off and crossed her ankles, hands holding each other on her lap. Quinn looked back at the thoughtful girl, coughing to get her attention, and asked, "Britt? How do you even know it was _a girl_?" Brittany shook herself from her daze to listen to her friend, her hand falling to her side. Quinn continued, "You said the person was hidden underneath a large hoodie… And didn't talk. So, how do you know?"

After a few seconds, a small smile formed on the taller girls lips. She strode over to Quinn in three large steps and sat down. "You don't need to be able to see or hear someone to know it's a girl, Quinn," she stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, and that Quinn was silly for not knowing that. Before Quinn could come up with a retort, Brittany added, "Boys smell bad. But she," Brittany put the emphasis on the word 'she', "smelt kind of amazing. Like something I smelt in a dream once."

Quinn chuckled at the other blonde's endearing answer, remembering why she was friends with her in the first place. The girl was a big kid at heart.

A few moments passed and Britt tensed, her head turning to look behind them towards a large oak tree. "Did you hear that?" She asked. Quinn didn't speak, just shaking her head 'no.' Quinn was pretty sure it was just a deer or rabbit or something, but Brittany wasn't so sure. The leaves behind them were rustling, but as if something heavy was trying to tiptoe onto them. She stood from the tree stump, and very slowly moved toward the culprit. Quinn could only watch her best friend's silly antics, suppressing a small laugh.

Brittany was about ten feet away from where Quinn sat, and snuck to a tree, with her back pressed against it and her head turned towards the sound. She inched her way around, then… "AHA!" She jumped around the tree with her hands in attack position, but nothing was there. Her hands dropped to her side and her lower lip slowly started to pout. "It's not her." She choked out in disappointment.

Quinn shook her head once more and lept off the stump, then walked up to Britt and put her hand on the poor girl's shoulder. "Maybe next time." Quinn gave a half-smile. This _was_ the reason they had come, after all. Brittany wanted to see the girl again, and Quinn wanted to see for herself whether she was real or not.

"Let's go home. We can try again later." Quinn rubbed the girls back in small circles, then turned around toward the trail. Brittany didn't move, eyes scanning the ground where she was POSITIVE the woman was just standing. Her resolve faded fast, but as she turned to follow Quinn, something small and shiny caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she reached for the object which had been laying on top of the small pile of leaves, as if it had just been dropped mere moments ago. She held it in the palm of her hand, examining it, as Quinn came back to see what the holdup was. Quinn couldn't help but let out a small grin when she realized what the girl had just found.

Brittany had seen compasses before, but this one was different. It only marked "North" and the backing was a light green which, if it had been darker, Brittany knew would have glowed. She gave a toothy grin as she turned it over, seeing a small engraving on the back:

_"To S. Lopez,_

_My Little Shadow._

_Love, Papi."_

* * *

As the two girls finally reached the parking lot, a dark figure watched them from the treetops, her smirk hidden underneath her ebony hood.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So... I was half asleep by the time I finished this a couple of days ago... I read it just now and thought, "Eh, what the heck? Might as well go with it." So here it is, just to move the plot along! The next chapter kinda changes things up a bit.**_

_**I'm not really proud of this one, and my editor/bff is the one who undeservingly gets pinned with the blame! :P**_

**Whenever:**_** I can't wait, either! Haha.**_

**Disclaimer: Yada yada Glee isn't mine yada yada yada.**

_**Please review!**_

* * *

Brittany couldn't control her emotions as she twirled around in her room in her unicorn pajamas, compass in her hands. Finally she had a physical reminder of the girl who she owed so much to! Her grin almost hurt her cheeks as she fell backwards into her bed.

"Brittany," came a voice from downstairs, which she recognized as her mother. "You'd better calm down! Don't make me go up there and whoop you!"

Brittany giggled, sensing the lightheartedness behind her mom's threat. She wouldn't hurt a fly, even if the fly was calling her names and making rude remarks about her weight.

She jumped off her bed and went to her door, shouting back, "I love you, too! Goodnight!" before closing the door and going back to her bed and pulling the covers down so she could slip between the sheets. She placed the compass snugly underneath her pillow and reached over to turn out her light, then reached over to snuggle with her large cat, Lord Tubbington, who had been trying to sleep through his owner's 'happy dance'.

She closed her eyes and began thinking of possible names for the girl who owned the compass; the girl who saved her.

'_Samantha.. Sarah… Sadie…. Solana….. Suzie…. Stephanie…. Sardines….. Zzzz…..'_

* * *

The window slowly slid open as the girl crept through, being extra careful not to make any noise. The tall blonde girl (Or Brittany, she had learned whilst keeping an eye on her) had something of hers. There was nothing else that would have made her leave the comfort of her forest. Nothing else would have forced her to follow the girl home and wait in the trees until she fell asleep.

Without wasting a single second, she began searching the room. Gently. She snuck over to the girls dresser and shifted a few papers; no compass. She looked underneath her bed; nope. She even went through the girl's backpack, but could not find the compass anywhere. She sighed, still next to the bed, before a thought came to her. People hid things under their pillows, too, right?

It was worth a shot.

She crawled up the girl's bed, on her hands and knees, and stopped as her head hovered inches above the blonde's. She pulled off her hood to get a better view. What she hadn't expected, as she looked down at the girl, was her beauty. The blond girl's smell was intoxicating; her throat grew dry as the scent went through her. Her pale skin almost shimmered in the moonlight, and her pink lips made her heart skip a beat. She had known the girl was pretty, but this was the closest she had ever been to her. She could see the wrinkles in Brittany's forehead, as if she had been dreaming about something very serious.

The girl shook her head and went back to work. She didn't want to get caught practically drooling over this young woman whose room she broke into. Her hand reached underneath the pillow, fingers stretching out in search for the small, round object. She bit her lower lip in concentration, until she touched the cold metal of her compass. Finally!

She smiled and carefully withdrew her hand, not even noting the blonde girl stirring underneath her, eyes slowly opening.

"SYDNEY!"

The girl fell backwards from the bed, onto the floor. She knew she should have been more careful!

Brittany's heart was in her throat, racing as she got out of the bed. At first she had thought this was a dream, but no; the girl was here! "Stop!" she said, as the intruder scurried to her feet and pulled up her hood. Brittany ran to her, as the girl put one foot out the window, trying to escape. Something grabbed on to her arm just before she could disappear.

"Stay." Brittany pleaded, gripping onto her jacket and trying to pull her pack in the room. The girl shook her head, keeping her spot at the window. "Why not?" Brittany asked, but the girl wouldn't answer. After a few more attempts at making the girl talk, Brittany sighed in disappointment. "Okay. You saved my life; You know that, right?" The girl shrugged, causing Brittany to smirk. She was surprisingly good at reading body language, and this girl was practically screaming at her. But what she was screaming, the blonde girl couldn't figure out. She cocked her head to the side and leaned closer to get a good look at the girl.

The hooded girl used her free hand to secure her hood and hide her face, but Brittany still saw her eyes; Dark chocolate eyes that seemed to have seen too much sadness. "What's your name?"

At this, Brittany released her grip on the girl, who threw her body out the window, landing on the sturdy branch of a nearby tree. Brittany's shoulders hunched sadly as she watched her savior retreat, before hearing her say, almost in a whisper, "Santana."


	4. AN: Entering the Meg Zoneeeee

**Alright. So I've heard the rumors about FF taking down all the rated 'M' stories. Seeing as how I don't have any content posted yet that fits the rating, I decided to play it safe and switch my rating to 'T', just for now. I really hope this is just a false rumor, but I'm new here and can't afford to take chances.**

**Oh! And the forth chapter is coming up soon! Introducing a new character! **

**(EDIT:)**

**I take back the Brittana face-to-face I mentioned earlier. My bad. I meant.. Within the next couple of chapter. **

_**(MEGAN, YOU LIAR!)**_

**(Whoops. Mybad.)**

**Heh. But, don't worry... It's actually a decent chapter, for all my new followers! I love you guys!**

**No. Really... I love you. *wiggles eyebrows***


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note at bottom of page**_

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine. None of it. (Except the story!)**

* * *

(_SANTANA_)

Hidden deep within the forest, hidden behind dense groups of pine trees, was a small make-shift cabin. It was something most people never even noticed, having been carefully placed amongst the shadows if the trees and camouflaged by ivy and moss, which only added to the appeal for a certain raven-haired beauty.

Retreating from the rising sun, Santana pulled the door open and ducked her head to enter through the small passageway inside. She closed the door and sighed as she leaned back against it. She pulled out the small silver compass and brought it to her lips, her eyes closing.9When she opened her eyes once more, she noticed the burning smell that could have only come from the small fireplace in the corner of the hut. Her chocolate-brown eyes narrowed and she lowered the hood of her jacket as she vigilantly walked closer to it. The crackling and popping of the twigs drew her to them, as-

"HEY!" A voice shouted from behind her. Santana instinctively turned and punched the invader in the gut, causing the mohawked boy to double over, in an attempt to regain his breath.

"Gla- Glad to see you too, Santana," he choked between breaths. As she realized who it was, Santana's threatening stare shifted into one of pure happiness.

"PUCK!" She yelled, throwing her arms around her long-time, long-lost friend.

Puck was pretty much a brother to Santana. Heck, he was the one who showed her this cottage when they were kids, calling it their "Secret Fortress" and "Safe house." At the time, Santana would have never guess she would have been calling it "home."

He chuckled as his arms wrapped around the smaller girl. "I knew I'd find you here," he whispered, in a voice filled with weariness. San pulled away, one hand cupping his face, but not in a romantic way. He let her examine his face, tracing it with her fingers.

"You look so tired...and sad. Puck, what the hell happened to you?" She asked in concern for her old friend. He shook his head and let go of her, stepping towards the fire. He took a deep breath before turning to face her.

"Things have changed, San… since you've left."

"I didn't leave, Puck. You know that." She said quietly, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, observing the boy in front of her.

"I know- believe me..." He brought a hand up to his forehead and began rubbing his temple. "I would have done the same thing, San, if it had happened to me. But you need to come back. It's time to come home."

Santana snorted and looked away, rolling her eyes. She knew he was lying. After everything that's happened.. _After what she had become_… There _was_ no going back. He had to have understood that.

After a moment of silence, it was apparent to her that he did.

"Well, if you aren't going back..." He crossed his arms, mimicking her, "I guess I'm going to have to stay here. You owe me that, at least." Puck flashed his teeth into one of his famous smirks.

… _Two weeks later…._

* * *

(_BRITTANY_)

Fourteen sleepless nights had passed, where the only thing Brittany could think of was that mysterious girl who had come through her window and taken back the silver compass. Every night, she would stare restlessly out the window, every day she would look into the trees, almost positive the girl would be there and bummed when she wasn't. Something about Santana drove Brittany to her, like a moth to a flame. Even the name 'Santana'…. '_Santana'_…. She got goosebumps mouthing it.

Finally, one night, Brittany decided enough was enough. She had hardly spoken to the girl, and she was furious. Brittany had questions and demanded they be answered, so she concocted a plan.

… _The Next Afternoon…_

After telling her mother she would be camping with Quinn, Brittany packed her small car with a tent, sleeping bag, and other essentials (including a nifty little map of the forest, complete with a trail guide and restroom locators). She was determined to find this girl, her new obsession, even if she didn't want to be found.

When Brittany got to the dirt parking lot, a sly smile grew across her lips. "Look out, Santana… Here I come." A second later, after realizing how creepy that sounded, she simply laughed it off and unpacked.

* * *

Hidden away at the edge of the forest, a hooded Santana looked on in disbelief, asking herself, "What the _hell_ is she doing?"

* * *

_**Okay. So.. Maybe this story will go on a little longer than I first thought. I can't help it! Too many ideas!**_

_**What's going on with Santana? Why was Puck looking for her?**_

_**And what is up with the creeper/stalker-esque fascination the girls have with each other? Erm.. You'll see, kids.**_

_**Maybe.**_

_**Next chapter, another rescue! Just not really in the way you woulda thought.**_

**Lanter: Haha. Yeahhhh. I try.**

**Anon: Your wish is my command!**

_**Thanks to Hannah Banana Montana Bandana for your editing expertise and motivational lectures. Not speeches. Lectures.**_


	6. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE

**Disclaimer: The story is mine. The characters, notsomuch.**

* * *

Why She Can't Ever Go Back

_This place is a prison, _  
_These people aren't your friends; _  
_Inhaling thrills through twenty dollar bills_  
_And the tumblers are drained then flooded, again and again_

_Home. Home was a ten-story decrepit hospital building, taken over by feral plant life and seemingly abandoned from the outside. Most people would ignore the rickety structure, partly due to the fact that it seemed capable to collapse into itself at any moment. The ghost stories surrounding the building helped as well, having been confirmed by the shrill screams escaping the place. What they didn't know, nor would they ever find out, was that there was indeed something within the walls of "St Mary's Hospital." _

'_St. Mary's Hospital', or 'The Colony' as it was otherwise called, was home to a small community of remarkable people; People such as Noah (or Puck) and Lisa Puckerman, the notorious sibling duo with a defined skill set that included hand-to-hand combat and taunting the resident guards. They were also the two best friends of Santana Lopez, a mysterious and agile girl who had lived here with her father, who passed away when she was barely five years old._

_She was immediately placed in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Nathan and Mallory Puckerman, her best friends' kind-hearted parents. She had instantly taken a liking to Puck, who had been around her age at the time, but had taken longer to warm up to Lisa. _

_Almost thirteen years later, and the trio have become practically inseparable._

"_Welcome to the Shithole spit out of from the pits of Hell!" Puck grimaced as they sat down at the community cafeteria, the usual greenish slop gathered on their trays. Lisa took her usual seat beside him, letting out a small chuckle. "That's not nice, Noah," Puck rolled his eyes as she continued, "I'm sure the food in Hell is wayyy better than this."_

_Santana sat across from the duo, a smirk on her face as they continued babbling on. She began swirling the mush with a spoon, making shapes absentmindedly as she quickly got lost in her thoughts. Tomorrow would be her eighteenth birthday, which, due to her skills in fighting and nimbleness, meant one of two things; either she would begin training to be a resident guard or a 'Shadow'._

_The resident guards were basically the Colony's police force, keeping the residents safe. They ruled over the jails, and were called when a fight or argument started. They were viewed as pushovers, though, especially compared to the 'Shadows.'_

_The 'Shadows' were in a league all their own. They were warriors. Whereas the Guards played as the Colony's defense, the Shadows were the ones on the Offense, keeping out any unwelcome visitors. There was something in the dark lifelessness behind their eyes that suggested more to the job description than that._

_People dreaded being summoned for the Shadows, just for that reason. Nobody wanted to lose their souls._

"_Ew! Santana, stop that. You're just going to make it harder to eat," Lisa groaned, cocking her head slightly. _

_Having been shaken from her trance, she glanced over to Puck, who eyed her in concern. _

"_Thinking about tonight, right?" He asked, to which she nodded. They didn't speak for the remainder of the meal._

_Puck and Lisa had both already been placed, Puck having eased very comfortably into his life as a Guard. Lisa, on the other hand, was put in training to be a Shadow. She would come home from training every night with a smile on her face, but after they would go to bed Santana could swear she would hear light sobbing from the blond girl's side of the room._

_As the day passed, the two Puckerman's went off to train, leaving a distressed Santana at home alone. She had finished with her basic schooling, including Math, Science, and English, two months ago with high marks. Without her studies, Santana would usually sneak out of the building and far into the forest, adventuring until she knew the pathways like the back of her hands, but today was different. _

_Today she just wanted to curl up into a little ball and wait until the letter was delivered to her; the letter that decided her fate._

* * *

**_(Brittany, Present-Day)_**

'_Where the heck is she?_' Brittany pondered, after a long (and rather unsuccessful) woman-hunt. She couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of disappointment as the sunlight began to fade away, darkness taking its place. Stopping for only a moment, the blonde reached into her bag and pulled out a large silver flashlight before venturing further into the forest, deeper then she had ever been before.

The chirping crickets were a familiar sound, bringing back thoughts of the night she had first laid eyes on Santana. There was something strangely compelling about her, and yet Brittany had yet to see her face. When she dreamed of her, the brunette's hood always covered her face, only showing a tuft of her hair. Although she was never able to recall what happened in the dreams, she remembered Santana. She remembered her silky smooth voice, her smell, and her _touch_. She remembered the small spark she had felt, though at the time she easily could have dismissed it as adrenaline.

The leaves rustled, bringing the girl back from her daydream. She paused before turning abruptly to shine her light in the direction of the noise.

"S-Santana?" She called out, in little more than a whisper. When she didn't get a response, Brittany turned once more back down the path, nervously humming to drown out the noise of the forest, which had seemed to come alive at night.

What she couldn't drown out was the rumbling growl that she knew could only be from one animal.

A mountain lion.

She froze. _'OH MY GOD I'M GUNNA DIE!' _She thought, but no urging to force of will would make her feet move. It wasn't until the growl came closer, when she heard a familiar voice scream, that she was able to go.

"BRITTANY! RUN!"

Her legs regained their strength and moved away from the noise, no time being spent focusing on the voice. She just needed to escape. She just needed to get away.

She jumped over a fallen log, hearing the cat following, catching up. Of course, she couldn't hear the young woman who was up above them, easily leaping from tree to tree, closing in on the pair.

Brittany lost the sound of the beast following her, but kept running. It would be stupid to stop now—

"OOMPF!" She tripped over something she couldn't see and landed on her chest. Her flashlight flew just out of her grip, but the moonlight was able to illuminate the area immediately surrounding her. She tried to push herself up off the ground as soon as she heard the heavy thuds of four large paws racing to her, but her backpack made that next to impossible to do in such a short amount of time. _'This is it. This is it,'_ was all she was able to think as she turned around on her back so she could face her inevitable fate.

A pair of eyes glowed in the darkness, before the creature stepped into the moonlight, revealing a massive beast with sharp claws and even sharper teeth. Brittany couldn't force herself to close her, now tear-filled, eyes as the beast knelt to pounce on it's next meal.

As it reached mid-air, Brittany saw a blur knock it aside, away from her. The cat grunted, but the dark blur laughed. Brittany rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and gasped when she saw the black-hooded girl circling the monster. Her heart went from a hummingbird's pace in her throat to a dead thud in the bottom of her stomach. Santana.

The beast lunged for the girl, but Santana was too quick. She side-stepped out of the way, before kicking the animal square in its face. It took the animal a second to recover, but Brittany could almost see the fear in the girl's hidden eyes when it turned to face the blonde.

Santana would have none of this as she grabbed a small knife from her back pocket and jumped at the animal's throat. He moved but was still struck, injured but not killed. His eyes grew fierce and he went for the hooded girl, who had barely managed to escape his next move, both of them fighting their way out of Brittany's sight and into the darkness.

The blonde laid there in a daze, knowing she should do something, anything, to help. The growls from the darkness hadn't disturbed her half as much as the pained feminine grunts. She finally gathered her nerves and shrugged off her backpack, and finding the lost flashlight. She took two steps closer to the fight, before hearing a loud scream of agony. At this, she promptly fainted, falling into a nearby bush.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**AAAAND THAT'S HOW THEY DIEEEED!**

**...  
**

**Lol, j/k.  
**

**Okay, so I haven't abandoned you guys. :) Sorry it took so long to repost, but life has been crazy. Ask me sometime and I'll tell you, but as for now I should be updating regularly.  
**

**Anyways, I figured I should start filling y'all in on Santana's past, hope you guys don't mind. It took me a while to figure out how exactly to do that.**

**I'm running low on ideas, so I may start asking you how you think certain things should happen. Your opinions mean everything! :D  
**

**Speaking of...  
**

**Reviews are love!  
**

**XOXO - Meg  
**


End file.
